


Promise Me A Place (Shake It 'Til You See It)

by satan_chicken



Series: Band Oneshots [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Afterlife, Amnesia, Fantasy, M/M, Oneshot, Ryden, Sassy Ryan, house of memories, ryan hates brendon, sassy Brendon, they're both kinda sassy-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_chicken/pseuds/satan_chicken
Summary: Ryan didn't really know where he was. He also didn't know who this other person was, just that he hated him from the bottom of his heart.





	Promise Me A Place (Shake It 'Til You See It)

It was one of the rooms in the furthest corners of the house. By the time he reached it, Ryan’s initial curiosity had been replaced with an almost sarcasm-like approach to anti-climactic door openings. He still wasn’t sure where he was, but there was no real danger and really, nothing of interest to find anymore. An old Victorian style house full of rooms upon rooms of libraries, bedrooms, living rooms, bathrooms, and he was pretty sure he had seen a kitchen a few hours ago. Or, what felt like hours. The windows outside seemed to show only flat squares of black. There were no doors leading outside, no clocks, and nothing else living, not even plants. The lights were on in most of the rooms. Some of them were flickering or out completely; those rooms Ryan had left before even taking three steps in.  
  
This room, however, caught his attention. The door was normal, just like the others, but the room behind it wasn't. It wasn’t big, not really, maybe the size of a child’s bedroom. No windows, but lightbulbs on strings, going around the room like a spider web, attached to the walls and ceiling in places, some bulbs flickering more than others, some brighter. They laid a soft glow upon the only other piece of furniture, right in the middle of the room; a huge throne, not heavily decorated, but very expensive-looking. It was placed on top of a small maybe eight-inch platform, everything made from the same dark wood as the floor, the walls, and the ceiling. The person sitting on the throne was unmoving.  
  
It took a while for Ryan to internalize that it was, in fact, an actual human being, partially because of the dim lighting, but also because the creature's intensive stare on him seemed almost inhuman, almost doll-like. What gave it away is when the person’s face went from a stoic to a devious smirk; like it was amused by Ryan. It probably was (it, because Ryan wasn’t exactly sure what it was yet).  
  
_A man, probably_ , Ryan thought. A man with black hair, swept back and shaved on the sides, making its already sculpted face seem longer. Large, dark eyes, and a tiny scar across its right eyebrow. The amused smirk laid on full lips. It was wearing a suit, but no tie. Everything besides the bright red jacket was jet black. It looked small; short and slim, but with broad shoulders. Its presence was big enough to fill the entire room, though, and Ryan felt very small, despite standing at almost six feet tall, and towering over the smaller one, who was not only shorter but also _sitting down_.  
  
“Don’t you remember me?”  
  
Ryan was surprised, not only because the creature spoke English, but also because _do we know each other_ and also and also _why does he sound so offended?_  
  
A sudden burst of anger filled Ryan’s chest. He stood up straighter and looked the creature in the eyes.  
  
“Who the hell are you? You can’t be that important, I clearly don’t remember you”, he spat and put his hands on his hips. _What a cocky creature_ , he thought.  
  
It (he? it was safe to assume, Ryan thought) smiled with an amused grin that reached his eyes and turned them into small crescent shapes. Then he started to laugh, and Ryan tilted his head.  
  
“Oh Ryan. You truly hate me”, he said, hiding a tone of disappointment and sorrow underneath amusement and affection. He got up from his throne and took a few long steps. Its smile had turned into a one-sided smirk.  
  
“Damn right I do. What are you doing in my house?”  
  
“Oh but is this your house? Tell me, which one is your bedroom? Where do you sleep?”  
  
Ryan couldn’t answer that. He didn’t know. He didn’t know where he was, or where he had been before he got here. He knew his name, Ryan, and that he was born in 1986. Oh, and that the person in front of him was a complete asshole.  
  
“Spoiler alert. It’s your house. But you don’t exactly live here, Ryan Ross”, the creature said. Ryan wanted to punch his face just for the way he said Ryan’s name; slowly, like he was tasting it around in his mouth.  
  
“Who the hell are you?” Ryan said again, slower, to make sure he heard him clearly, and crossed his arms at his chest. The creature smiled and held his hand out to Ryan’s face, but stopped it mid-air when Ryan leaned back away from it. He huffed and lowered his hand.  
  
“Brendon. Brendon Urie. Or, not really. Just your… Idea of him”, Brendon said.  
  
Ryan blinked a few times. The lights around them stopped flickering, and some turned brighter than before. Brendon reached back and grabbed one, picking it off the string like a pear. He held it close to Ryan’s face. Ryan squinted. There was something in there. Two people, a kitchen, and a sunrise behind the window casting a spotlight on their backs. The shorter one was pressed against the taller one’s back, arms wrapped around his waist.  
  
“Aren’t we adorable. I am, at least”, Brendon said quietly and lowered the light bulb. He turned around for a moment and placed the bulb back in its place on the string. Ryan blinked. Brendon. Brendon? _Brendon._  
  
Ryan felt his eyes water, and he didn’t know why.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work posted on AO3, yay!  
> (and it's a short-ass oneshot, wow)
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos of a comment! They are very much appreciated ♥


End file.
